Many conventional service providers allow users to upload media content (e.g., audio and/or video content) to a server (e.g., a media content server). The media content can then be delivered (e.g., streamed) to other users. However, conventional service providers do not provide adequate organization and/or sharing of related media content (e.g., related media content uploaded to the media content server) amongst users.